


Random ship head canons

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Heterosexuality, Lesbians, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: Title will say the ship for example Shadamy, Shadamyonic, Taiream, Knuxouge, etc.  Spoiler alert it’s mainly gonna be Shadamyonic, complete shocker, I knowwww. It’ll be just a few at a time and completely random. (I just need some domestic fluff in my single lonely ass life :,,,) )
Relationships: Amy Rose/Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose/Rouge the Bat, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Silver the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Rouge the Bat/Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit/Vector the Crocodile, shadamyonic
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22





	1. Shadamyonic

Shadamyonic= Shadow X Amy X Sonic

-Every now and then, Shadow gives Sonic vegan chili dogs, without telling him, so he can have something healthy in his system. 

-Whenever Amy talks about being fat, Shadow goes to a store to buy pads and chocolates, and waits for her impending period. (Amy only gets self critical when her period is about to start or during.)

-Sonic likes to mess up Shadow’s quills, he also styles them in different ways. He sneakily takes pictures of Shadow if he falls asleep, and sends them to Amy.

-When Amy’s away, Shadow and Sonic use her Shampoo till she comes back. They mainly do it because they miss her and her scent helps them fall asleep. 

-Early in the relationship Sonic would make fun of Shadow’s music. It was really embarrassing when he started getting addicted to some of Shadow’s favorite bands.

-Sonic and Amy love teasing Shadow with his self proclaimed title. (Makes it real easy to trick him into doing things like chores or cooking.)


	2. Blazamy

Blazamy= Blaze X Amy

-Blaze calls Amy her beautiful queen every morning, Amy gets extremely flustered at the nickname because Blaze says it so passionately.

-Blaze loves to shower Amy in gifts, and gives her the best cuddles whenever she wants one.

-Amy loves seeing Blaze dance, especially ballet. She’s unbelievably graceful, and it takes Amy’s breath away when she incorporates her flames.

-Blaze is unbelievably protective of Amy, especially when it comes to a certain blue hedgehog, that broke her heart. 

-Amy loves it when Blaze tries on her dresses, it makes Blaze extremely flustered. Amy’s heart can’t take it when she’s being so cute.

-They wear matching outfits for events, but in their preferred colors. For extremely important events they wear stunningly beautiful dresses, that match.


	3. Knuxouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Rouge is the only sonic character that’s ever mentioned having a parent. (Cream doesn’t count! XD we’ve seen her mom.) She’s got a mama bat.

Knuxouge = Knuckles X Rouge

-They both love friendly competition, but they will do everything to win. Winner gets bragging rights until the next competition.

-They both help each other with their anger issues. But run for the hills if they’re both angry. 

-Knuckles is a little jealous of Shadow’s close friendship with Rouge. (Also a little bit frustrated thanks to Shadow’s good looks)

-Rouge considers angel island her main home, and her club is her second home.

-Knuckles and Rouge are scared of having kids, mainly because they are different species. They also don’t feel ready to be parents, or that they’ll even be good parents.

-Knuckles is extremely scared of Rouge’s mom, she’s a much older, angrier version of Rouge. Rouge loves dragging him to her mother’s house, just to tease him with his un-rational fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Spelling errors? Let me know so I can fix it :3


End file.
